Runaway
by lukas 10
Summary: Mimi usually runs away from problems. Sora had a better idea to figure out things... VACATIONS! 2 girls & 2 guys, beach and an incredible hotel! M&M/S&T DRAMA/HUMOR/ROMANCE
1. a great idea

**HI! another story! hehe.. don't worry i'll finished the other storys, too. but i had to post this or at least the first chapter. I started to think about this story in january with my best friend and she like made me post it. this is just the first chapter. so be nice with the review ok? HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

"Mimi, please

"Mimi, please. Don't do this again…"

"Sora, I'm sorry…" Sora couldn't believe this. She was doing it again.

"Please, Mimi. Don't go. Stay!" she was begging. She didn't want her to leave for who knows how long and who knows where.

"I can't stay. You know I can't"

"Yes you can! You just don't want to stay. You want to go away and forget right?" there was a silent on the other line.

"Mimi?" asked Sora worriedly.

"Hn" was the only answered she received. No. Mimi was crying again. She was so tired of hearing her cry. It was not her fault, things happened and sometimes they are not good. But she was tired of hearing her cry on the cell phone. She would like it better when her friend would stay with her and cry with her around. It was easier to forget that way. It was easier to keep walking. It was easier to get over it but no, not for Mimi. Mimi liked to do it her way, running away. Yes, every time at every problem she couldn't handle alone or it would show up her weakness, she run away. That way she could figure it out things for herself.

"You can't be always running away from things. Did you hear me?" Mimi did not reply. Sora could hear nothing but the wind that was probably getting into the car because of middle opened window.

"Sora, I have to hang up now. Talk to you later ok? I'll call you once I got where I need to go"

"No Mimi, don't hung up. Mimi! Just don't—"too late. Mimi had already hung up. She just could hear the deadline tone.

"What the hell are you going to do now?!" yelled Sora at her phone.

"Me? Nothing really, just watches a movie" said a man voice behind her,

"Not you! I was talking about Mimi!"

"Did she run away again?" asked a second voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, Nate. She did."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know Christian, I really don't know. She never says where the hell she is going"

"She never does know, actually" said Nate taking a seat next to Sora in the couch.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a clueless Sora.

"God, I love when you make that face! Isn't she lovely, Nate?" said Christian is his typically gay voice.

"Yeah… she is lovely!" confirmed Nate.

"Guys, hello? I'm still waiting… what did you mean by that?"

"Oh right… well, I know Mimi pretty well you know and of all of this years being right next to her as her shopping buddy, facial treatments and gym... In good and bad times—"

"C'mon I don't have the whole night!" yelled Sora to Nate and his long fairytale that obviously no one cared cutting him off and also punching him playfully on his arm.

"Ok, ok! Well the point is… that even if Mimi is the greatest thing that God could giving a gay guy, I mean me of course, after you my lovely Christian" added Nate after seeing Christian frowning "she'll never know where will she go when she is in the middle of a crisis. What I'm trying to say is that she will just follow the wind and try to find self trust again."

"So what you mean is that she jumps in her car and just drive till she decided that she must go home?"

"Basically, yes."

"So you don't know when then…"

"No but she can leave without me, so maybe in a month she'll be back this time"

"What?!" Sora almost fainted "Last time I had a business trip and because of that I couldn't stop her before running away but you said she was back two days after!"

"Sora, please calm down! If there something you must know about Mimi is that we cared about her a lot and her life has not been as pleasant as we had wished her these last 6 years" said Christian trying to calm her. It was true. Mimi hadn't had the luck they have all wish her in these past years.

"After they parents got the divorced"

"She was fifteen years old" reminded Christian interrupting Nate story. Nate gave him a 'shut up' glare and continued.

"She made the best out of her so they parents got back together. But after two years of trying she discovered that his father got a whole new family. Then is when thing started to go wrong."

"Hey… Nate. I don't think Mimi wants us to tell her the whole story. Maybe it would be better for her if she just personally tell Sora how it was." Both of them turned to look at Sora after discussing that they would keep they mouth shut till Mimi decided it was time to share with Sora her pity. Sora looked depressed.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" asked Nate.

"I know a few things about her. That they parents got divorced and her mother died; that she had a boyfriend before we met two years ago and he screwed thins up with her, sleeping around with another girl. Also that Mimi introduces you guys to each other. And that she hates about talking about her past, but the thing is… that I only know a few things about her and not everything like it is supposed to be. We are supposed to be best friends and instead of letting me be near of her she pushed me away when she needs me the most" Sora was sobbing now. She could not understand why it hurt so much.

"Remember who we are dealing with. Mimi hates that others feel pity for her. She hates causing others problem. You know why she is always smiling?" said Christian this time.

"…After running away?"

"Yes"

"No."

"Because it makes us happy"

"Huh?"

"You see. What happened after a cloudy rainy day?" asked Nate trying to explain Christians' point.

"Everything is wet?" said Sora automatically.

"Yeah but I'm not talking about what happens after the rain falls. I was talking about what happens with the sky?"

"Huh?" God… she really didn't know?

"Well, the sun rises up again" added Christian kind of tired of making Sora understand their philosophy. Anyway she was a more practically girl. She did not Philosophy as Mimi, Nate or Christian did.

"So…?"

"What my dear lover is trying to say to you is that Mimi is the sun. She disappears with the storm and reappears when everything is over. She'll be fine. At the end, she'll be always our sun." and with that, ended Nate the discussion about Mimi.

"I'll never understand you guys… philosophy… right" said Sora, resting her jaw on her Hand. She looked very thoughtful.

"So… what movie are we going to watch today?"

"Guys?" both of them looked at Sora. They all were sitting in the couch now "I have a great idea…" said Sora amazingly happy and exited. Nate and Christian were surprised with the sudden change of humor in Sora. So they paid attention to what she had to say.

* * *

somewhere else...

"Hey Matt, how is the investigation going?"

"It would be better if you were helping me, you know?"

"I don't think sitting on a bar at 11 pm will do some good to our investigation!" said Tai sitting right next to Matt at the bar. The barman gave Matt his beer. He drinks it down.

"Dude, please, take it easy! I hope you didn't bring your car because if you did, man, you are going to have to leave it in the park lot!"

"I'm fine"

"What's wrong Mattie?"

"Don't call me Mattie"

"Ok, then… What's wrong _Mattie_?" asked Tai again with a sluttish horny voice.

"God, Tai… shut up! You make me wanna throw up."

"What? I'm just calling you how your _beautiful_ and _sluttish _girlfriend call you."

"Brianna is not a slut!" said Matt trying to defend her girlfriend.

"C'mon she is nothing but a slut!" said Tai trying to make his best friend understand. Matt didn't reply. "You know… I believe that's why you always end up in this bar drinking after work"

"I'm not an alcoholic, dude"

"I'm not saying you are but maybe you'll become one if you keep drinking that much before going home to a crazy bitch, who does not use her brain once in a while…!" said Tai mimicking Brianna. Matt laughed. Tai just only smiled.

"Yeah… maybe you are right. I should better dump her" said Matt while pointing to the barman for another beer.

"GOD! Thank you! Matt finally realized that his girlfriend does not worth enough for him!" shouted Tai in the bar. "Please, Ladies & gentlemen" said Tai standing up on the chair "pay attention! Here" said pointing at Matt "sitting right next to me, is a man who just has realized that he couldn't leave without his best friend, with that I mean, me." Some people just laughed, but the majority applause, maybe because they all were drunk.

"Sit down!" commanded Matt while pulling him down to his seat.

"Ok Mattie, I already did"

"You are unbelievable!"

"I know that deep inside, you love me!" said Tai over dramatizing it.

"If you only shut the fuck up, them I might love you" reply Matt drinking his 3 beer down.

"You know, we have work a lot lately"

"Hn"

"I was thinking… what about if we both take some days off… maybe a week or more. Then we could go to the beach or so. Just the two of us" Tai was smiling brightly. Matt frowned; damn… maybe he will become an alcoholic after all of this.

He asked for another beer "so we could…" no please don't say the T word "find some hot chiks and have lots of fun" ended Tai with a goofy smile in his face.

"Thanks, I really thought you were going to say something like 'and be together' but I like the idea of the hot chiks"

"Ok. I'll plan it but please you must dump the slut first"

"Done, I can't stand her any longer, anyway"

"Wanna ride?"

"Please…" said Matt ending his beer. Waving the barman a 'goodbye' and trying to walked and reached Tai who as now at the front door.

"Damn! I didn't think you were done with 4 beers" said Tai trying to help Matt.

"They were 4 beers, when you came in…"

"Damn… you really can't stand that bitch, can you?"

**SO? like it? sorry about the grammar!**

**next chapie: mimi and Sora are going to talk about 'Mimi's past' and something else. tai and matt..**

**well better wait and read to find it out. R&R**

**-M**

**ps: read fidelity from tagny - good..**


	2. we are going on vacations!

**HI! here is the next chapter of Runaway. hope you like it. it took me a long to focus in this story and stop thinking about could it be? next chapter. ok, this chapter is like the second introduction to the story. i really couldn't think about anything better. but i think it's good fo the beginning.**

**enjoy. **

"_Sora… hi… it's me. Mimi."_ There was a long pause "_I'm calling because… I'm back. I just wanted to make you know that I'm still- well… I… I'm fine. So don't worry, ok? Call me once you hear this, or anytime you want_." Another long pause and "_just one more thing, I'm so sorry. I know I'm a little bit- well; it does not really matter now… bye."_

There was a long silence and then the message was over. Sora heard the message again. She couldn't believe this. Mimi didn't sound sad or hurt, just like scared about her friend reaction. For one week Sora has been worried about Mimi. She just couldn't believe she had just leaved like that. For one week; without a single call after the one she made when Mimi arrived at wherever she went.

And now Mimi was back. Why did she always run away? Why did she don't like to talk about her past? Why the hell does Mimi act like everything is great and nothing is wrong with the world nowadays? Sora didn't know but she was going to figured it out today. But first… she had to make to calls, before realizing her angry at Mimi for being such an egoistic with her pain.

* * *

"Mattie! Honey, where are you?" said a bitchy voice walking out of the bedroom.

She couldn't find Matt anywhere but hear the shower on. Perverted thoughts started shinning in her mind and run into the bathroom, getting naked and jumping without thinking into the shower.

"What the hell… Brianna? What the heck are you doing?" cried out loud.

"Hey, you are not my Mattie!" Realized Brianna disappointed but not covering her body up.

"Thanks not, I'm Tai, remembered me?" asked a naked Tai trying to cover himself with the shower curtains.

"Oh right, Tai… Matt's friend! Yes, I remembered you!" then she looked him up and down and analyzed him.

"Can you just jump out of the shower, I'm trying to finish here?" waving a hand in front of Brianna's face to get her back to reality. Damn she was raping him with her gaze and the problem was that she was getting horny. She could tell that because of her gasps and the fact that she couldn't take the eyes off of his body.

"Don't you need help with it? I can help you" said with a shade of desire in her tone of voice.

"No… thanks. I think I'm already big enough to do it by myself" was the only think he could say without being hard.

"I can _see_ that you are already _big enough_… then if you get tired of the handy job, just call me, I'll be resting naked in my bed" she said while starring to his covered _friend_ under the curtains.

Once she left he looked down. Fuck he was hard and the worst thing was that hit was because of his best friends almost ex-girlfriend. The problem there was that she was a bitch, annoying and despicable.

He had to get out of Matt's place soon as possible, if not he might do something he will regret.

* * *

"Hi Sora!" said a cheerful Mimi. She sits down in front of Sora and looked at her.

Sora looked at her in disbelieved.

"How do you do that?" asked her in the coolest tone she could make.

"Do what?" Mimi definitely has not expected this. What was the problem now?

"Act like nothing had happened" reply Sora in the same tone.

"But-"she was cut off.

"You got yourself away for a whole week and just call once. Mimi I was worried! You where crying and depress, you can have got yourself kill in the road! For god sake Mimi, why? Why do you do things like this?"

"I… I just needed a time to be alone. That's all. I didn't want to bother you with my problems and drama, besides I can handle them by myself" was her excuse.

"Mimi… we are supposed to be best friends and that means bothering me with your problems!" cried Sora. At first she was pissed but now she was kind of comprehensive. "You can't be running away all the time! –"

"Sorry miss, do you want to order now?" asked the waitress that had asked her the same question tens minutes ago when Mimi hadn't come yet.

"Yeah sure... I want a orange juice and cappuccino latte and the special from today" said Sora monotone and waiting for Mimi to ordered her breakfast.

"A caramel macchiato, orange juice, too and a plate of pancakes, please" then she gave the waitress a sweet smile and looked back to Sora. The waitress walked away and the conversation continued.

"Why?" Mimi stood in silence avoiding Sora's gaze. "C'mon Mimi, I'm your best friend you now? I'm supposed to know everything about you! Can you tell me what have happened in the last six years?" Mimi wide opened her eyes horrified at Soras' words and looked back at her.

"How did you-?"

"Nate and Christian"

"I'm going to kill those bastards, did they-?"

"They didn't tell me anything about your past, just that you are like their sun or a shit like that-"

"I'm what?"

"Sun. it was a rare metaphor they use but I did not understand a word of it"

"Ah… Ok."

"So are you going to tell me?"

The waitress came back 5 minutes later with their order. She asked them if they needed something more. After both of them confirming for the third time that everything was fine, walk finally the waitress away.

"Ok but you can't feel sorry about me, understand?"

"Ok" and the Story began.

* * *

"Hey Tai, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong?" what was doing Brianna in your apartment this morning?" said Tai sitting next to Matt in the investigation room.

"Hum... Did she jump on you for a surprise thinking it was me?" asked Matt as if it was something normal not keeping his gaze out from the computer screen.

"Worst, she joined me in the shower" reply Tai. The only thing Tai received form Matt was a unstoppable laugh.

"She really joined you?"

"You think is funny? Because I'm not sure if I want to punched you or let you finish the report first and then kill you in cold blood. She is your fucking girlfriend and she is trying to get something _good_ from me. Can't you just make her disappear? Just dump her! So I don't have to deal with her every time I'm in your apartment! I'm warning you bro, she desires me." That last statement just made Matt to laugh louder.

"Do you realized that I don't care? I don't like her anymore"

"And why does she still has your apartment's key?"

"What else can I do? She makes me dinner and breakfast. She cleans the whole place, she also wash my clothes!"

"And she is crazy about you. She might thing you'll propose to her and you guys will get married."

"Forget that bro; I haven't touched her in a few days. That's why I'm get drunk every time I can. Every single night I go home, she wants us to have sex and be us together. I said I'm to tired and then fall asleep. If that does not work I agree and after two minutes she's done I go to sleep."

"Why do you keep torturing yourself like that?"

"I guess I don't have a reason to just dump her. The only thing that I have to deal with is 5 minutes of boring sex, nothing more."

"I repeat myself, why do you keep torturing yourself like that?"

"Don't know" said Matt and finally finished his report about the lionfish. That was they last investigation they did. And it was Matt's time to do the paper work. Then Tai was going to read it and add some little details and gave it to their boss and got paid for it.

"Well, I'm going to give you a very good reason to dump that bitch"

"Spit it out"

"Vacations"

"What?" asked Matt stupefy.

"I said vacations" repeated Tai sarcastically.

"I know that but I mean, how did you-"

"I convinced him. We talk and after three coffees and good arguments, the boss said it was ok. We have three weeks vacations"

"Three weeks? What did you to him, the best blow job he ever had?"

"No!"

"Then how?"

"Long story but it's enough to say that we are flying today"

"Today?! Where?"

"Caribbean"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, hot girls and beach. There's nothing better. The only think you must do before this afternoon is dump that bitch, so we can get us both a hot girl and have fun!"

"Done, I'll dump her!"

"That's my boy. I'll pick you up at 4:00pm from your place. Be ready!" said while walking out of the room. Matt couldn't focus in the computer anymore. He was too exited thinking about the Caribbean and their vacations. He couldn't' remembering the last time he had one in almost 4 years.

* * *

"Oh my god, Mimi; I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had such a horrible dad."

"That's why I don't like to talk about my past; people always end up feeling sorry for me and I don't need their pity. I can handle it by myself, so stop feeling sorry about me and my life and tell me, what was that so much important thing you wanted to discuss with me?" asked Mimi. She was no longer cheerful but also not angry with Sora. She was just like tired.

"Actually we had already discuss about it. The other thing that I wanted to told you, is not to be discuss, is just to inform you" said Sora smiling at Mimi's expression.

"What should that be?" asked Mimi sipping her caramel macchiato.

"Remember the fortune my grandma let my mother an my in her testament?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"Well I decided that I'm going to make use of that money. I mean just my part but anyway is a lot of money."

"I know, and how are you waste it?"

"I told you that it was enough money for three weeks vacations?"

"Oh my god! You are going on vacations! That's great!"

"Yeah! And you are coming with me!" added Sora.

"What?!" asked Mimi not trusting her ears, did she hear good?

"I said you are coming with me. You are going to be my guest."

"Are you crazy? That's insane! I can't take three weeks vacations! I still have a job and I already took a week off!"

"I call this morning and I said that you were going on vacations with me. Your boss agreed he said it was going to be good for you. Anyway you are his lucky charm so he didn't have a real problem. Besides I already paid for everything, so don't worry."

"Tell me you are not kidding!" said Mimi cheerful again.

"I'm not"

"Tell me this is not a dream!" said while both of them got up their seats.

"Cruel reality baby!" shouted Sora excited. Both girls started jumping and laughing and almost crying of happiness.

"You are the best!" said Mimi hugging Sora very thigh.

"Just you and me, beach and hot guys!" said Sora picturing a beautiful image.

"Yeah…" then she looked to the clock.

"Shit I'm late. Hey girl, listen to me. I'll pick you up at 5 o 'clock, k? I have a couple of things to do before we fly away today. So hurry up! Bye"

"Bye" waved Mimi to Sora who was already at crossing the door. Then her eyes wide opened. Did she just say today? Oh my god… and where they where going to go? Oh fuck… she had to buy a lot of things for this vacation of three weeks! She had to run to the mall and prepared her stuff. Mimi let the out a small gasp and took out the enough money to pay for their breakfast. Then took her stuff and run to the mall. There was no time to waste.

**ok, i'm done with this chapter. how was it? hope you like it. should i make this chaper longer or **

**real fun and action is going to fit in the next chapter. i know i didn't said much about Mimi's past but it's going to be explain in futures chapters. so, next chapters mimi and sora are on vacations in a great hotel. and MAtt and Tai are on vacations too. as you imagine they will meet each other and fun is next. on the list. **

**sorry my grammar sucks! **

**reviews and any kind of comment or wishes are welcome. you might want to share some ideas for this story, i'm all ears. and also if theres something you want to happened, i'll try to make it happened in futures chapters.**

**thanks for reading! till soon!**

**love **

**-M**

PS: pleas review!


	3. topless daydreaming

"This is the call for the flight p45 to the Caribbean

"This is the call for the flight p45 to the Caribbean. Please all the passengers prepared themselves to board the plane on gate 16. Esta es la llamada para vuelo p45 hacia el caribe, por favor todos los pasajeros prepásense para abordar el avión por la puerta de embarque numero 16" said the voice through the loudspeaker. Everybody stood up and followed the instructions they had just received.

"Let's see. Do you have everything Matt?" he asked.

"Yes. I have my bag and the other one is already at the plane"

"Ok, then let's go."

After both of them check they ticket and got inside the plane and found their seats. Tai started to take pictures from inside the plane to the outside.

"Hey dude… look" said Tai after a while once he finally stopped taking photos.

"Hn?" asked Matt trying to focus in what Tai was saying. He was thinking about stuff and was kind of daydreaming.

"You see her?" said pointing at the window some people at the gate who where standing there waiting for a plane.

"Who?"

"I think that is Brianna" he added, pointing to the girls direction.

"Brianna?" asked confused Matt trying to figured it out why the hell was her ex girlfriend standing over there.

"Yes..."

"What the hell is she doing here?" asked Matt to nowhere in particular.

"Did you break up with her?"

"Yes." Tai looked at him seriously. He knew Matt and he knew he was a man of word but when it was about a break-up, let say he didn't handle things right.

"YES! I leave that clear. I told her that she was way better without me. That I'm not the guy for her and that she deserved someone better than me"

"You didn't mention me, did you?" asked Tai smirking.

"What? Why would I?"

"Because you said that she deserved something better than you and the only person here in the world better than you, is. ME! Besides she desires me" now he was smiling.

"You serious?" asked Matt incredulously.

"Of course"

"Right... you know I lied."

"Yes I know."

"There's no one better than me."

"But me."

"Sure" He took a duty free magazine and started eyeing it. "Keep dreaming" he mumured.

"It's free"

* * *

"I cant believe you are just carring one bag to vacations. I mean I had to pay over weight for the two of mine! Besides you bought million of stuff today at the mall!!"

"I know but trust me. I have eveything I need. besides I can always wear your clothes! We are the same size! Or at least last time I checked we were" said Mimi while starring at Sora. She has just eaten half a chocolate from about 500 gr. By herself and she was planning to eat the rest of eat in just a couple of minutes. Sora realized that the commentary was meant for the chocolate bar and after bitting it again she reply.

"You bitch!"

"I know" she gave Sora the sweetest smile she owned and took the chocolate bar away from her biting it several times before returning it to her owner.

"Ladys and gentlemen thanks for flying with us today. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Please take everything you own with you before you walk out the plane" said the same voice through the loudspeaker before opening the plane door.

"Are you ready to spend the best 3 weeks of your entire life with me and lots of fun and guys; and of course me!?"

"WTF? Ehh... yeah baby! Let's work it out! I need—"

"Sex!" Sora just cut her in the middle of her sentence.

"No way will I sleep with just someone!"

"Yes way! You need it! When was the last time you had sex?" Mimi opened her mouth to respond to her question but she actually didn't know the answer. The last time she had has sex, the greatest or the worst, it actually didn't matter, and it has been with Michael before he had cheated on her. And that has been... what two years since that?

"See? You need sex. That's why you are always running away from serious stuff because you don't have sex. If you have had sex let say... last week you might had feel more relax and you wouldn't have run away because of the call you received!"

"First my dad was drunk and secondly... I dont need sex! ... Well maybe I do but I won't do it with who knows who. Let me find the right guys first"

"I know you will..."

"You slut... I'm warning you. I won't leave the room at 3a.m. in the morning so you can continue with the party..."

"Don't worry. Threesome isn't that bad."

* * *

"Wanna go to the beach and look for a hot chick?"

"Let me just finish with my unpacking first. I'll catch you later" he was openind his bag and ordering his stuff on the closet.

"Ok, see you there then_ Mattie_"Said Tai with the sluttish voice of Brianna.

"Shut up! Hey dude, why did you brought your laptop" asked before Tai could leave the room.

"Well... you don't know when oyu are going to need it, right?" he said inocently.

"Right... then why did you bring mine too?"Fuck he was going to die tonight. "Please don't tel me this vacation is for a work investigation..." he looked up at Tai.

"That was the only way..."

"Are you serious!? I can't believe you! You lied to me!"

"You say it like this is a soap opera!" Matt didn't reply but instead throw him a deadly glare. He was definetely furios now. "Oh C'mon. There are still good things about this!"

"I'm waiting to hear some..."

"Ok... one. We don't have the boss right behind us. Two. We can sleep till late in hte morning and work at the afternoon two or three hours not longer. That's three. Four. We are still going to be able to meet girls. Hot ones. Five. Sex uninterrupted. No phone calls or e-mailing. Just the two of us. No rules. Just finished the investigation of coral we didn't ended last time. And for that we have three weeks."

"Ok... Do you have enough money to rent a boat?"

"Of course! And also we can take some chicks to come along with us. Do you get my picture? In the sea. On a boat. The two of us. Two hot chicks on bikini. One beer, two beers, lots of beer. Hot sex on the boat!"

"Ok. Ok! Got the message already. What are we waiting for? Let's rent the boat?"

"Weren't you gonna ordering you stuff before?"

"I can do that later" said Matt taking out a towel of his bag and taking off his t-shirt.

"I knew you couldn't stand the boring sex, you horny bastard!"

* * *

"Wanna swim?" asked Mimi. She was wearing her black bikini and her sunglasses. She was standing up from her towel which was covered in sand and waited for Sora's answer.

"Nop. I rather lay here and tan myself a little more" said Sora turning around and trying to sleep a bit. "Would you buy me a bottle of watter?"

"Nop. I'll better get in the water before I die. It's too hot here."

"You're mean and just to let you know, it's me not the weather."

"You wish!" Mimi turned around and run to the sea. This was awsome. The water felt so good against her hot skin. She shwam a while and then asked one of the guys over there to borrow for a while his surfboard. Sora was right, vacations were great.

* * *

"I can't believe you just have the half!"

"I'm sorry, ok? I though I had it all!"

"First this work and now the rent of the boat...! I can't believe you!"

"Could you please stop blaming me and start looking for a solution?" Tai was pissed. He really screw things now. And Matt was going to kill me. But just for being a little stupid about some things, doesn't mean you have to live along with the guilt right?

"Ok. What if we ask someone to rent the boat with us and share it?"

"I got a better one what if we ask some chicks to rent the boat with us?" Tai surprisingly had it. He new a great solution for this little tiny problem and sure Matt was going to love it.

"I might like that" said Matt smirking. Tai was starting to have wonderful ideas, after all.

* * *

The sun was shinning bright, the sand was burning against his feet and there was no shadow where he could stand. He was running fast and then...

"I'm so sorry!" he was lying over a pretty young lady who was actually tanning herself.or at least, trying to.

"Are you mad?! Watch it! Now i'm soo cover in sand! You know how hard is to take the sand of the oil without water? I should kill ya!" She was mad. She was pissed. And the most importantant thing, she was gorgeous. Tai was stearring at her, at her body, at her bikini: two little pieces, brown; strapless. Her red hair was short above her shoulders and her long legs were shinning (thank you hawaian tropic).

"You are beautiful" the words came out of her mouth withou actually being asked for. She looked up and faces him. Tan, dark chocolate hair, dark chocolate eyes, well-formed body, muscles, seems to be tall, taller than her. Also had this incredible smirk on his face and his eyes had this incredible glow of what? Excitement? He was hot. He seems also nice. And the only thing she could think about was kissing him. She starred at his lips. He noticed. She was in trance.

"You really are" he whispered to her. She realized what had happened and shook her head.

* * *

The waves were huge and Mimi was absolutely dominating them. For the first time in a long time she felt she had the control. She felt she was in control like usual but today, she felt like she could do everything. Everything was possible, till the last wave.

She was really good at surfing. She had always been. She learned how to use a surfboard at the age of 9. Her mother taught her but her dad told her not to. He though that only boys could surf, that only boys should. Girls were supposed to be nice and delicate like a flower or a crystal glass. Her father told her that if she surfs, she wouldn't be a beautiful girl and non guy would date her and marry her.

So for two years she left it. And then she returned with it.

Since six years, she hadn't been able to take a surfboard and try to dominate the waves. She wasn't able. But now, it was all different.

Her dad's words weren't all wrong. She was successful and beautiful. And lots of guys would kill to be with her, but maybe he was right about the marrying part; one great example, Michael.

He had promised her heaven and put her through hell. He said he loved her and proposed. They were going to be married by now but no. He had to be jackass and ruined her life. How was she supposed to handle it? He said that he was going to protect her and he hurts her the most. He ended up in bed with his own sister the night before the wedding! That was sick.

But at the end, did she loved him? She didn't really know. In these last two years, Mimi had thought about it, again and again. She had dream about it and also cried the hell out of her about it. But did she loved him? She was supposed to. But she was not sure. Michael was the first person who made her feel good about her whole troublesome life. He had been nice and carrying. He was also handsome and has his whole professional life planned. But he also cheated and lies a lot.

He was supposed to be perfect for her. But he wasn't. He hurt her. And she couldn't stand it. Was it love? It supposed to be.

The wave was coming to an end and she had already decided it was going to be the last one. She needs a bit of rest. It seems like two hours of surfing was enough for one day. She was approaching to the beach when it happened. She lost her balance and fall into the water. The wave was fighting with her, making her stays underwater. She hit something in the way and it stuck with her till the wave disappeared on the beach and the two bodies rested on the sand. Yes, it was another body. She opened her eyes and took a big breath of air. God she love air. Then she saw the other person sitting up and starring at her.

"Are you ok?" he was asking her. She didn't answer. She couldn't; big blue eyes were locked with her whisky ones. He came closer and gave her something he had been holding in his hand for a while. "I think you should put it again before everyone else here notice" He added smiling. He was being nice and carrying. She smiled like a stupid little girl after receiving 50 dollars to buy whatever you want at the mall. She looked down and she couldn't believe it. She looked automatically at her body and sat there for two seconds in shock. She was topless, in front of this guy. TOPLESS! She took it from him stood up and run away without a single word. God damn it, this was so embarrassed.

"Hey, by the way I'm Matt!" he shouted out loud but she didn't turned back. She couldn't. How embarrasing.

* * *

"Oh my... Sor? Are you here?" Mimi was standing in her hotel room. She was still holding her bikini with her hands. The room was in silent but the sound of the shower could be heard. The bathroom door was closed thought. She crosed the room and sat on the bed looking for clothes. Then Sora got herself out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. She was wearing nothing but a white towel.

"Oh Mimi. You are already here! How was the sea?" the resemble on Soras face was priceless. She didn't expect Mimi to come back to the hotel room so early. Mimi undressed herself and changed her bikini for another one. She was still looking for a skirt before answering.

"You won't believe what happened to me" she found it and put it on. "I was surfing and then I lost balance and I accidentally" she took a deep breath and took a white shirt to match the jean skirt. "I accidentally end up topless on the beach in front of this guys with beautiful blue eyes and... and.."

"Mimi stop! Slow down!" Sora was trying ot calm her friend. Then she start laughing.

"You think this is funny? I mean, are you laughing at me?" Mimi was pissed. How dared she? It was horrible! So damn embarrasing and the best thing Sora could do was laugh?

"Topless? Really?" Sora was trying to hold on and not fall on the bed beacuse of the laugh. It was funny, real funny.

"It's not funny!"

"Bet it was! I'm sorry I missed your face!" Mimi couldn't help it and start laughing too. Sora knew how to make Mimi's pity seem funny. The bathroom door swung opened and Mimi stop laughing. Oh my... this was bad.

"Hey Sora, your shower is incredible just like y--"

"Hn?" Mimi droped her jaw open. Was this really happenning?

"Ehh... Mimi? This is Tai. Tai, this is Mimi... the one I was talking about earlier?"


	4. drinking Sex on the bitch

**Hi you there. here is the next chapter. hope you lik it.**

**enjoy!**

"Hi. Ehh… Nice to meet you" he said like if it was the normal thing in the world, to be wrapped in nothing but a towel and talking to a stranger.

"You too" she tried to speak clear but she really doubted that someone could understand what she had just bubbled. Mimi couldn't help it but stared at him, at his still wet muscular chest and at the towel. Oh my god. Now she could understand why Sora had slept with him. He was gorgeous.

"Mimi, Meems? HELLO?! Earth is calling Mimi? Are you still there?" Mimi shook her head and looked at Sora. God, did she really stare at him? It was so embarrassing.

"I ehhh… I just remembered I have something to do. Later!" she got herself out of the room. Sora tried to stop her asking her something.

"Hey wait. We want to ask you something!" Mimi got out and yelled a barely understandable 'Whatever-it-is-it's-ok-I-don't-care'. She disappeared.

"So…"

"I think she likes you" Sora said before Tai could say something about what just happened.

"You do?" he asked really confused.

"Yeah…" she said still starring at the door.

"So about tomorrow and the boat"

"We are in"

"Really sure she won't be uncomfortable with it?"

"No way… "She said closing the door and walking up to Tai's. "Besides you told be you had this friend of yours; he is single and I quote: 'cute'" he smiled at her. She was stepping closer and he like it. "Maybe they can know each other and enjoy spending some time together just like us" then she kissed him right after saying 'us' and they fall down on the bed.

* * *

"I can't believe her! How did she?! How could she think that she could bring some guy in our hotel room without warning me first?! God…! And I stared at him like an idiot… he must think I'm an idiot!" she sat on the bar from the hotel. She started after finished talking to herself to hit her front-head with the drink menu. The barman watched her and gave her a shot of tequila.

"From the house" he said as he smiled at her. She couldn't help it but smiled at him. He was pretty old, white hair, flowered shirt, big grey eyes and a really nice smiled. He was definitely not fat but huge. She took the drink and drank it down at once. Then she asked for another one.

* * *

"You are going to love me after you hear this" Tai said jumping onto his bed while Matt walked out of the bathroom and started dressing himself.

"Really?" he said putting his old jeans on.

"I have met this wonderful girl"

"Ok… should I love you for that?"

"No, but she said she would like to rent the boat with us" he paused like expecting to see a bit of excitement from Matt.

"Nice. Tomorrow should I take my guitar with us, so I can play a song for you?" he was being sarcastic.

"You are asshole you know? Why don't you let me finished before you make you sarcastic comments?" Matt gave him a look and Tai continue. "The thing is that I already figure the boat-problem and we both have girl to take on the boat with us"

A really perturbating scene appeared on Matt's mind. "Dude, I don't know… I'm not really in for a threesome with two guys and a girl"

"I won't share Sora with you man. I was talking about another girl. Sora has a friend and both of them are coming with us tomorrow" Tai could swore he saw a smile on Matt's face.

"You know her?" he was curios about this.

"Nope; not really, I mean I saw her in their hotel room and she was pretty hot"

"I met a girl today too. I mean I think I did. Wait a minute; what where you doing on their hotel room?" Tai didn't answer but smirk "Oh my… already? We are not even a day in here and you have already shag someone?" Tai smiled. "I can't believe you" Matt laughed.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked when Matt put his white t-shirt on and reached the door.

"I'll have a drink"

"But it's not even eight!"

"I'll have just one. I'll be back on time to have dinner by ten ok?"

"Yeah whatever; in that case, don't wait for me I'll have dinner with Sora and then we are going to spend some time together." Tai wasn't sure but he could swore he heard a 'don't care' coming form Matt as he left the room.

* * *

"Whiskey on the rocks please" Matt sat in front of the barman. The barman nodded and started preparing his drink. Matt turned around and watched the people in the place. Not too many singles. It was incredible how much people come here in couples. He figured that the most of them must being there on their honey moon.

"Here" said the barman giving him the drink.

"Thanks Fred" said Matt reading the barman's name from his shirt. "Cheers" and took a long sip from his whiskey. The night was just starting and people were coming in or getting out all drunk or hungry. He saw some pretty girls here and there but there was this one sitting on the other side of the bar that caught his attention. It was the same girl from this afternoon. She was wearing a mini skirt and a white shirt. Her hair was long, waist length. He could remember her eyes; her so damn beautiful whiskey eyes. He stared at her for a long time, zipping from his drink time by time.

"Do you know her?" Matt turned and look to the front.

"No." replied Matt. "At least I don't think so, Fred. But I wish I knew her"

"Then go and talk to her"

"What?"

"Hey, she is single. She is there alone; talking to nobody and to me sometimes. Besides by the way you were starring at her, I can say you want to know her" he was smirking and he was right. Matt has been the whole afternoon thinking about her. Maybe he should talk to her.

"Maybe I should"

"Maybe I should? You have to. She is hot, you are good looking. Some talk, a couples of drinks and you and her can get along for the rest of the night and I won't have to hear her talk about some guy who has slept with her friend and was on their hotel room and she has barely seen him naked"

"Ok, ok. I'll talk to her." He stood and walk to her. But once he reached her, she stood up too, and they crashed into each other. She accidentally threw him the rest of her drink all over him and she apologized. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't help it but kind of run away. The next thing he knew was that she was gone and he was standing all alone and soaked in what smelled like sex on the beach. Then he returned where he was sitting in front of Fred.

"I can't believe you let her go like that! Never ever turn your back on a girl or she'll disappear. No doubt why you are all alone here sitting in my bar" Fred was making fun of Matt.

"One Sex on the beach" Matt said dryly.

"Yeah… _that's exactly what you need_." Matt frowned and stared at him but refused to say something else.

* * *

"Mimi! Where were you? I was looking for you, so you could have dinner with us" Sora asked her once she retuned to their room.

"I was walking on the beach. The stars are nice" she was laying on her bed.

"Did you meet someone?"

"No. it was me by myself. It was nice thought. How did your time alone went?"

"Great! We had dinner and then we went for a walk. It was so romantic." Mimi sat up and looked at her friend.

"Then you ended up having sex on the beach"

"Did you saw us?" said Sora blushing.

"No. I just figured. After this afternoon, it wasn't that hard to think about that possibility." She said matter-of-factly. Sora blushed even harder.

"And you?"

"I was walking on the beach"

"And that's all; nothing else, no cute guys, not a hot one?"

"Well, I kind of crashed into on hot guy"

"And?"

"And I accidentally threw him the rest of my Sex on the beach"

"And then?"

"I run away" Sora almost cried after hearing what Mimi had said.

"You what?" Oh... god. Here it comes. "Are you INSANE?! Mimi how could you! We are here, so we could have some fun! And with that I mean meet hot guys and sex!"

"Sora calm down! I might be not that… you but can you tell me how I'm supposed to deal with a hot guy that has already seen me topless and "showered" with the rest of my delicious Sex on the beach?!"

"It's really easy Mimi. You take him to the beach and you actually do what your drink has by name!"

"The thing is my lovely friend, is that I'm not a sex addict like you!"

"I'm not addicted to sex I just like to work it out! If you got it, you used it" Mimi looked her incredulously. "And you should really _used it_, my friend"

"Sora, I can't. You know I can't. I don't like to sleep with someone that I don't care for."

"But—"

"Sora, please. I'm not you. I'm not ready for that, I'm not even ready for love"

"You are scared my friend. That's normal. But anyway, we are not talking about love. We are talking about having fun and tomorrow we are going to have lots of fun!" She said smiling brightly.

"And that would be because…?"

"We will rent a boat"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes!"

"What kind of boat?"

"Don't know yet. Tomorrow we will see."

"How did--?"

"You really make way too more questions. Shut up and sleep." Sora threw Mimi a pillow.

"Ok, ok! Geez… Who would say that you were a bitch, my bitch" added Mimi with a teasing tone.

"Hey, I'm not your bitch, Bitch!" replied Sora jumping onto Mimi's bed. She started jumping on it, so Mimi took it back.

"Yes, you are!" said Mimi laughing and make a move so Sora would stop jumping on her bed and fall down next to her.

"Ouch!" cried Sora when she fell next to Mimi. Both started laughing hard. "Yeah. I know."

**WELL? good? or the worst thing i've ever read.**

**sorry it took me long to update. i had to updated the last chapter for my ohter story first because it was driving me insane.**

**you know how it works.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! you know.. i don't bite!**

**Always waiting for your reviews...**

**-M :) lol!  
**


	5. Sailing can be fun

**HI AGAIN!!! thanks for keep reading my story. it's really nice to know that someone find this interesting. thank you, really.**

**hope you like it. **

Mimi and Sora were walking on the path to the boat rent. Sora was using a strap-less knee length yellow dress with a pair of cute high heels sandals which match.

Mimi was wearing a pair of short jean shorts, an open shirt and her favorite dark blue bikini. She was walking barefoot. Sora was talking about how wonderful day they were going to have on the boat.

"Sora?"

"Hn?"

"There's only one thing I don't get" Mimi stopped in front of Sora and she did as well. "You hate sailing."

"I don't. I just find it too…"

"What? Too what?? "

"Hmm... I don't know, maybe stressful." Sora said before start walking away. Mimi followed her.

"Then why are we renting a boat if you find it _stressful?_ I thought we wanted to relax and enjoy our vacation." Sora was going to reply but then a familiar voice interrupted our conversation.

"Sora! Hey pretty girl." He was jumping out of a sailing boat, a really big one. Ok, maybe it was not that big but it had a pretty good size. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Tai!" she cried excited. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, now I know you are really coming with us." Mimi looked at both of them.

"With _us_?" quoted Mimi. Tai looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, you are also here! Great! I thought you might not come."

"I told you she was going to" said Sora.

"With us? I mean, are you coming too?" repeated Mimi harshly.

"Yes. What didn't Sora tell you?" Mimi looked at her friend. She was pissed by this. Mimi had thought that it was going to be a really fun girls-only day on a boat.

"No, she forgot to mention it!" said looking at her. She was being sarcastic.

"So, everything alright or you don't want to come?" asked Tai, really concern about her. Mimi couldn't help it but smiled at him.

"I'm coming"

"Ok then I'll show you our sailing boat. It's pretty large, so if someone wants to take a nap inside the cabin, he won't be disturbed." The three of them got into the boat and the tour began. In the cabin was a queen bed at the very back. A small toilet and a shower were before the bed. A closet, a really small table and a mini refrigerator and something what it seems like a microwave were at both sides of the cabin. It was pretty luxury. No question why did Tai want more money to rent this boat.

"You could have told me he was going to come with us!" Mimi whispered angrily in Sora's ear while the tour.

"If you knew, you wouldn't have come. Besides he has a friend for you." Tai said something about helping someone with something. Sora and Mimi stayed inside the cabin. Minutes passed and they were still arguing.

"I don't care about his friend. You should have told me. What if I don't like him? I'll be staring at the sea talking to nobody the whole day while you scream with pleasure every time you guys have sex!"

"I knew it was about sex. You can do it with his friend!" she wasn't serious, was she?

"It's not about sex! It's about the fact that you know you are going to have fun while my destiny in this trip is definitely uncertain!"

"Life is uncertain and I know you will have lots of fun. Trust me." Mimi sighed and nodded.

They walk out of the cabin and realized that they were ready to go sailing.

Sora went and talk to Tai about stuff and Mimi stayed near the wharf still on the boat.

"Watch out!" somebody yelled at her she turned around instantly and evaded the rope that was been wrap to the wharf so the boat wouldn't sail away. "Sorry" he said. "I didn't see you there".

Mimi stood there in shock. He was the same guy from yesterday, the same from the beach and the same from the bar. She blushed instantly and shook her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with concern in his eyes. He has definitely recognized her. She blushed even more.

"I'm so sorry" she said without looking at him. She felt so embarrassed.

"No problem. Nobody saw you yesterday topless neither thought I was a jackass because of you throwing me your drink; except for Fred. He made fun of me for a while. But that's ok." He said smiling. She looked up at him.

"You should think I'm a mess or really stupid"

"No. I think you are kind of cute, if you aloud me to say so." She blushed again and laughed. Oh my god, was he flirting with her?

"Matt" Tai called from the other side of the boat." Everything is ready. Sora and Mimi are already here, we can go now."

"Ok" he yelled back. He turned back to Mimi but she wasn't there anymore. He looked for her and found her right next to Sora at the other part of the boat.

"Sora, I need your help" Sora looked at Mimi confused. "He" she said pointing at Matt when he wasn't looking "is the guy I talked you about. I apologized to him but and he started talking to me like if he was flirting with me and I don't know what to do." Sora smiled.

"You know my friend; I might not be like you. I know what I want and I go get it. What do you want?"

"Not to blush when he says I'm cute and stuff like that. I mean, I don't know if you can remember but I haven't talk to a guy that hot for almost two years. The only two guys I talk to are gay and of course there are the guys at work and my boss." Sora frowned.

"Ok, you are really crazy. Just be yourself, he is going to like you. Maybe he kisses you."

"I don't want him to kiss me, for god sake. I just want not to make the fool in front of him, _again_"

"Just be yourself"

"Hey Sora" said Tai. "Can you help me to prepare some snacks at the cabin? We are already where we are supposed to be so let's take a break before working" she smiled as he asked her.

"Of course I can." She started walking away from Mimi following Tai into the cabin.

"Sora, wait!" Mimi said out loud but she ignored her. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Mimi jumped at the sound of his voice. Matt was standing behind her with a laptop on his hands.

"Nothing" He looked at her, analyzing her.

"O-k" he said slowly. Then walked till he reached the two mattress who where laying at the front of the boat and jumped over one of them. He turned his laptop on and while it uploaded he stared at Mimi. She was standing there looking at the horizon. She looked really hot in her short shorts. Her long length-waist caramel hair was dancing with the breeze. The shirt was still open and some times when she changed her position he could see her stomach. She wasn't that skinny. Sora was skinnier than her but her body had just the correct proportion. Her legs were long and perfect. Her skin seemed smooth and soft. He fought the urge to stood up and touch it just because it seemed like that.

"Why did you bring your laptop?" the sound of her voice was nice. After a few seconds he realized that she was not looking at the horizon anymore. Instead she was looking at him.

"I have to work" he replied dryly focusing again at his laptop.

"Work? Sora said Tai was here on vacations, like us. I thought you too." He looked up at her, she was still standing there.

"Yeah, we were supposed to but Tai couldn't convince our boss to give us real vacations for once." She seemed being interested in the conversation. "But it's not that bad. The only thing we need is to find the animal another team has been investigating since last year and see how it is."

"That seems to be really interesting and fun" she smiled.

"Yeah, but the only thing that is really tedious, is being looking for it for hours and hours. We have to wait a lot till it appears somewhere near us. If not, we can do anything." He smirked. They talked about for like and hour or so. She found him funny and nice. He found her cute and friendly. They had really very much in common.

He stood up and walked to the other side of the boat. Matt started looking for some stuff and Mimi followed him.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him standing right behind him. He turned around and found her standing really close to him. She really didn't realize it, seemed like she actually didn't care about it. Mimi was more interested in what he was caring on his right hand.

"I am…"He tried to articulate the words who were supposed to came out of his mouth but it was really difficult with her standing that close. He could smell her essence, it was nice. "I'm looking for this" he showed her a camera.

"A camera?"

"A water camera!" he corrected her. She couldn't help it but laughed at him.

"I promise I'll try not to throw you any of my drink anymore." He laughed at her promise.

"It's not because of you. It's because if I want to take pictures" she cut him off.

"You take them with a normal camera" she said matter-of-factly.

"Not if you want to take them under the water." She smirked at him.

"You are nuts."

"Oh… c'mon! It's going to be fun. Besides we have plenty of time later to talk about something else but it's already noon and the light is perfect." He was making a puppy face.

"I'm not getting into the water"

"I thought you were the kind of girl who is always ready for a bit of adventure"

"Taking pictures under the water is an adventure for you? You really need to go out more" he frowned in disappointment but then they heard a scream coming from inside the cabin. It was something like _Oh my god, I'm coming!_ And it was definitely Sora's voice.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" he said after looking at her face.

"So, we are going to take pictures under the water? What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" she started undressing and was going to asked Matt something about this but she couldn't.

Matt has just taken his t-shirt off and Mimi was speechless after watching the abs of him. He was gorgeous. If she had though of Tai being a Greek god, Matt was definitely the god of all Greek gods ever.

"Are you ok?" he asked her after looking the way she was looking at him. She blushed brightly and nodded.

**Ok! this is it. chapter 5. how is it? i really didn't know how to write it. it's been so difficult to figure it out. i'm not convinced but please, tell ne what you think about it. i know it's not that interesting and funny like the other ones but i had to write it somehow. **

**i promise the next one is going to be funnier and a lot more interesting. **

**R&R**

**-M**


	6. another hotel room

**HEY! I't's been a while, i think. people here is ch. 6. i hope it's fine. my grammar as always suck.**

**but hey, i'm getting it beta read soon. i'll try to have better soon. **

**WARNING: might suck**

**hehhee, like always... enjoy.  
**

"It was fun" Mimi said looking at Matt. "I never thought taking pictures under the water could be that funny"

"It is if you look like this on them" said Matt showing her a picture he took of her under the water. Her hair was spread in all directions and only her eyes were focus in the picture. She looked like a sea monster.

"You know" Mimi said glaring at him with deathly eyes. "You really know how to ruin moments"

"Are you saying that we shared a moment?" he asked smirking.

"NO! You aren't that lucky."

"Are you sure?" Because I'm starting to think I am" They were lying on the mattress one next to the other. They just had lunch all together. Sora and Tai were diving. The animal or better say the black lion fish they were looking for, hadn't appear yet so they still had some free time to enjoy themselves.

They kept talking and making fun of each other. Sora and Tai joined them after a while. They played cards and drank some cocktails Tai prepared in the little kitchen. The hours passed by and the black lion fish never showed up. They collocate radars and sensors so they would known when the little fishy would have the guts to appear.

* * *

-A couple of days have passed since the first day on the boat.-

The sun was half hidden behind the sea. The sky was pink and sea was calm. The sunset was gorgeous. They were sitting on the beach staring at the horizon. Sora and Tai stood up and walked away laughing and staring at them.

"Do you think they are talking about us?"

"Maybe but I don't think that's the reason they are walking away." She said staring at the couple.

"What are you thinking?" he asked staring at her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Nothing really…"

"Oh c'mon; we are friends right? Or at least I guess we are. Leaving the fact that I have already see you already half naked—"

"Shut up!" she punched him playfully on the shoulder. "But it's nothing really" Matt didn't believe her. Maybe they have just met, now, for a few days but it seems like an eternity. He felt like she has always be his friend that she has always been there with him, cheering him up and holding his hand when he was down. He felt like he would never found a girl like her that knew him better.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't say it's nothing. Nothing means something, you know?" He took her by the cheek and made her looked at him.

"It's just" how should she say this? She knew him for a few days. He knew more than people could know about her in years but she hasn't told him about her past yet. She didn't want him to know but he would find out anyway. It was so easy to talk to him. "I miss it"

"You miss what?"

"What they have, love. Being in love, falling in love; those kind of things" she looked away while he reminded in silence. "Do you know what I mean?"

He said nothing. He did not know what to say. What should he?

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No not really; you?" he looked at her. She was staring at her bare feet hidden in the sand.

"I think I was, but it didn't work. He…" she couldn't continue. It was hard to remember.

"Did he hit you?" asked Matt because of the looked she had on her face.

"No. He never did so. He wouldn't ever do something like that to me."

"Then why?"

"He slept with his sister the night before our wedding." She closed her eyes. Matt was trying to assimilate what she just has said.

"You mean, with your sister?" she shook her head. "He slept with his own sister in your wedding night?! What?!" he couldn't believe this. What kind of person can do that?!

"After I found out my life change; I didn't go out with my friends anymore. I couldn't. I felt betrayed, used, alone and heart-broken. I couldn't stand it. I run away but it didn't help too much. I couldn't clear my mind then I met Sora. She helps me a lot without knowing it. I haven't date anyone in almost two years, no vacations or parties. I couldn't handle it. The only thing that kept my life going on was my two gay friends, Sora and work. I became a workaholic."

"…with his own sister…?" Mimi laughed at him. She couldn't help it. It was the first time I her whole life that she had laugh while telling someone this part of the story of her life. Matt was funny but now not on purpose.

"So leaving my drama in my past, what about you? Do you have a girlfriend or a fiancé? Maybe a wife and two kids." After hearing Mimi's question the whole topic about Mimi's ex sleeping with his own sister disappeared from his mind.

"Me, Married? Are you nuts?"

"Hey it was only a question! You don't have a ring—"

"What are you interested?"

"You wish! I was just curios about it. You are a great guy I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" he almost jumped over her. She couldn't be thinking about him being gay, could she?

"I'm not gay!" he thought about mentioning Naoko but why would he? She wasn't his girlfriend. She thought she was but only in her fantasy. "I just haven't found the right one for me"

"No girlfriend?"

"Nope" Mimi smiled at him. She didn't know why but knowing that made her feels good.

"So tell me more about you" he commanded. Her smile changed to a smirk and a frown. "What's your family like?"

Mimi stood a while in silence before answering him. "They are getting married in a 5 weeks."

"Your parents?"

"No my best gay friends; Christian and Nate, they are my family. Sora is now a part of it, she is like the sister I never had. They take care of me or at least try to but I don't really let them."

Matt lay down. The sky was darkening more and more. The sun was already gone and the moon was up decorating the sky with all the stars.

"SO you don't have a real family?"

"They are my real family." Mimi lay next to him looking at him. "My dad never really cared about me and my mom died when I was 15 years-old. A year after her dead my dad left on a work trip but never came back. He kept paying me school and sending me money to cover all the bills. I started living with Nate and Christian since then. When I was 18 I decided to look for him, so we could start over. I really missed him." There was a paused. Matt didn't know what to say or even if he should say something. "When I found him, I found out that he had a new family and of course, I was not part of it. After that we fought a lot. It changed me a lot. From being a strong girl I became the weakest person ever wanted to be. Every time when I can't deal with things I have this urge to run away to somewhere where I can think, clear my mind and cry all over the plot and then return to my home, my work and my life and act like nothing ever happen. "

"It must have been hard"

"It is. I still can't find a reason not to run away when I can't deal with things. I hate it. I want to be strong again, I want to be able to handle things by my own without having to go somewhere else to do it, to get over things, to find a way to be happy again or at least try to. But it's really difficult with him calling me sometimes , drunk, saying that I'm a bitch and that his life would have been so much better without me" Matt rolled over to her and hugged her.

"You are strong. The only thing you need now is to realize it." He took her by the face and looked into her beautiful caramel eyes. "Scare means not weak. Don't ever forget that again. And forget about that ass, he don't know what he is talking about. For example, I would never ever wish not meeting you. I'm a lucky guy." Mimi was lost in his eyes, in his words. He kissed her cheek and stood up. She was still on the ground when he offered her a hand to help her stand up.

It was late and they were supposed to have dinner with Tai and Sora in the hotel restaurant.

"It's 11:30 pm." He said after checking his watch.

"God, Sora is going to kill me. We were supposed to meet her 3 hours ago!"

"I bet she found a way to entertain herself while we were talking."

"It's easy to talk to you, you know?" he smiled" I never ever have told someone those things I told you today. I mean, obviously Nate, Christian and Sora know but no one else. Not forgetting to mention that I told her that before getting into the plane last week, and you? I barely know you for 6 days."

"Then why did you told me?"

"I don't know why but I trust you. You are special. I don't know why but you are like me. It is like if we were—"she cut herself off. Was she actually thinking about what she was saying? They were already at the hall from the hotel so she makes up an excuse to stop talking so she wouldn't end up regretting things.

"Hey I have to do some things before getting back to my room. So, see you tomorrow ok?" she didn't wait for an answered and disappeared in the reception.

"What was that?" Matt asked himself. But he was really wondering what she was going to say before changing the subject. He walked back to his hotel room.

* * *

Mimi got the new key of her new room. Why in hell would Sora change the hotels room without letting her know?

She got inside the new room and took a look at it. It was nice though. The only problem that was not really a problem, was the king size bed in the middle of the room. Sora and she were going to share the bed.

After taking a brief shower, she looked between her stuff her pajama. She found this beautiful and sexy dark red vine night gown. She smiled at it and put it on. There was no _special _reason to wear it, not even to buy it but she bought it anyway. She lay down on the bed and took the book she has been reading these past few days to continue it.

She thought about her conversation with Matt earlier, was she really thinking of saying that it seems that they were meant to be? God she really needs to start thinking what she is going to say. They were just friends!

A few hours passed by and she was still awake reading. Suddenly the door swung open and Tai and Sora walked in kissing each other wildly.

"Hey guys!" she said loudly so they would hear her. "I'm here too you know?!" she kind of yelled up.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my room too, remember?" Mimi said harshly to Tai. He tried to ignore the fact that she was right and kissed Sora again. "For god sake, Get a room!"

At this statement Tai and Sora stopped. They looked at each other intensively and smirked. Then turned to Mimi and walked to her.

"What are you doing?! No, c'mon! No! Hey guys! Stop it!" Tai was holding Mimi bride style and getting her out of the room. Sora opened the door and was waiting to close it again. Tai literary threw her out. "Shit! I meant another room!" she yelled back to the closed door.

Several seconds passed before the door opened again.

"You know, threesomes aren't that bad" Tai was looking straight to Mimi's night gown.

"You are disgusting" she said still lying on the floor.

"Your miss. Anyway, you look really hot in that" he said smiling "You should use it with Matt, he will definitely like it"

"--?" the door was closed again before she could actually say something. What the hell did he meant by _use it with Matt. _They were friends and nothing else, right?

She stood up and started knocking at the door and yelling so they would snack into another room and fuck without leaving Mimi in the hallway.

"Would you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep here" said a voice behind Mimi. She froze and turned around to face the person and apologize.

"Sorry, I… Matt? What are you doing there?" Mimi couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is my hotel room, at least since yesterday." Mimi smiled. Why? She didn't know but she was actually happy to talk to Matt right now.

"Really?" she paused. "Mine is this one" she said pointing at the closed door. "I really don't know why but hey I'm not complaining."

"It looked like you were, minutes ago."

"I was, actually. Can you believe them? They kicked me out of my hotel room so they can fuck in there!"

"They tried to do the same thing a while ago here. But I threw Tai out and Sora, well she followed him" Mimi laughed. Matt was smiling. "Hey wanna come in?" he offered her. "If you don't want to stay out in the hallway the rest of the night, you better come in"

"Thank you" she said walking into his bedroom. She took a look around and realized that his hotel room was exactly like hers; just one bed and a very uncomfortable couch.

"You can sleep in the bed, I'll take the couch"

"No" Matt frowned and stared at her. "I'll take the couch. You are already allowing me to stay in here with you, so I don't want to bother you. I'll take the couch" after a few minutes of discussion Mimi sat on the couch and Matt was lying on the bed. They said goodnight and tried to sleep.

Half and hour later, Matt was finally falling asleep when he felt something moving over the bed and lying next to him. He turned on the light and found Mimi.

"I can't sleep on the couch. It's freaking impossible to even close my eyes!" Matt laughed at her. He turned off the lights again. They talked a very while before both of them fall asleep. And the night went on.

**SO? things have to start moving, right? if not its going to last till forever... maybe next chapter will have some kisses and i'm not talking about Sora and Tai...  
**

**you already know how it works... R&REVIEWWWWWWW!**

**LOL.**

**how was it? i really need to know. it's killing me softly not to know.  
**

THANKS FOR READING!

**love, **

**-M**

**ps: not that long but something is something.  
**


	7. Mermaid

**God! it took me sooo long! i'm sooo sorry. i'll do my best to updated sooner this time. I'ts been impossible.**

**ok. for this chapter i have to say... Enjoy =)**

**WARNING: you might want to kill me because of the shortnees of this chapter.**

The room was still dark. None of them were moving. The only thing she could hear was his breathing and his heart beating. For her ears it was the most beautiful symphony ever. She closed her eyes again, after staring at him for a few seconds. She couldn't help it but rolled a bit closer. Now she could feel his warm breath on her bare skin. It was the most amazing sensation she had ever experience.

He was sleeping. She was falling asleep. And both were holding each other.

The sunlight came into the room. Matt couldn't help it but tried to roll over his back so the light wouldn't disturb his sleep but he couldn't. There was something holding him, something that was not planning on letting him go or maybe he was the one who didn't want to let it go?

He opened his eyes slowly so he couldn't get blinded because of the stunning light. He looked at the pillow next to him but found nothing. Then looked down at his chest and found a peculiar person laying there.

He stared at her for a long time. He watched her sleep, breath and move lightly while she dreamed or at least he thought so. She looked so beautiful in his arms. Yes, he was holding her.

After a few minutes he let her go lightly so she wouldn't woke up. Matt lay next to her on his side, still watching her.

He stroked her caramel hair and her cheek. For many seconds he debated between kissing her or not. She looked so damn beautiful, lovely and harmless at that very moment that he couldn't help it but think about taking advantage of the situation. He lain forward and kissed her forehead. His fingers traveled from her cheek to her shoulder and back to her neck. He felt her shivered at his touch and couldn't help it but smile.

He got up from the bed not taking his eyes of off her and got into the bathroom. He needed to take a long shower. Anyway he had the time; Mimi was not going to wake up anytime soon.

* * *

A sweet melody invaded the room. I was getting out of the bathroom when I hear it. I had already my jeans on but I couldn't find my t-shirt. I saw Mimi sitting still on the bed. She must have had woken up while I was in the shower.

She was looking to nowhere in particular but concentrating in her sing. She was singing or better said humming a song I could not recognize.

After staring at her for a minute, I could realize that she was not wearing normal pajamas. When I said normal, I mean shorts and a t-shirt. But no, she was wearing the hottest night gown a woman could ever use against an inoffensive man. It was long enough to cover the parts which needed to be cover but it was short enough to make guys salivated and desire of seeing more. The color didn't help much to the abstention of contemplation; red, dark wine red.

She was sexy, hot, loveable and totally innocent. Who in the freaking world would ever be satisfied looking through his playboy magazines after watching this girl here, doing nothing but humming a song?

Then something that I didn't expect happened. She looked at me, still humming. It was like a mermaid calling me name. I was freaking hypnotized. In her eyes, I could see something I couldn't recognize. Something mysterious was there. Something I would love to find out what the hell it was.

So, I walked to her.

Our eyes were locked. I couldn't' think straight. She was too beautiful for me right now. She had this power over me, I couldn't help it. I reached her location in less than 5 seconds. My heart was beating fast. I could hear hers too. It was difficult to breath and then I realized that she had stop breathing. I was just millimeters apart from her. Our noses where touching and the only sound I could barely hear because of way to many thoughts, was the sigh that escaped her lips before I kissed her.

I stopped thinking.

The kiss was slow at first. Her arms were around my neck by the time she kissed me back. We deepened the kiss more and more. Her fingers were playing with my hair and I couldn't help it but traveled my hands all over her.

Her body was perfect; fit, smooth skin and the right sizes everywhere.

The kissed was now deep and wild. I never had felt this way before. I mean, I love women. I could not live without them. I can kiss whoever I want and do whatever I want without caring too much about it but there was something different here. The way I was kissing her, it was different. There was something more than just lust…

She broke the kiss so we could breath. It was like a fight to get some air into our lungs.

We were still sitting on the bed but none of us said anything. I was too concentrated in her, in her hips, in her lips, in her eyes. She was a freaking mermaid… just irresistible.

I couldn't help it but lain in for another kissed. Her reaction now, was faster than the first one. Her arms were around my neck before my lips touched hers. The kiss was harder and wilder from the beginning than the first one. I made her lay down so I was on the top of her, kissing her, tasting her, loving her.

I passed from her lips to her cheek, to her neck, to her shoulder and stopped by her chest; always kissing her now hot skin with butterflies' kisses. The smell of her skin was just intoxicating. I couldn't help it but pulling her nightgown off. My jeans by the time were already somewhere else but my boxers still on.

Her fingers were in my hair, always playing. At every kiss she moaned softly. I really didn't know what the hell was happening to me or what the hell was coming next. I was just sure about one thing, nether me or her, wanted this moment to end.

* * *

The sound of the door opening made us broke the kiss we just remanded after me kissing her skin. I jumped off the bed and fall over the cold floor and she covered herself with the blankets.

"Guys are you already up? Sora and I wanted to know if you two wanted to have…" but he couldn't finish his sentence. He was staring at Mimi. A perverse smile was form in his face. "Did you two…?"

"Get out" I demanded standing up from the floor. But he didn't move. He stared at me and smiled brightly. Then he looked straight at Mimi ignoring me.

"I told you it was going to work" I could see that Mimi was going to reply something but Tai got out of the room before she could actually say something.

"Going to work?" I asked her. She blushed lightly but stared at me. "Did you—"

"Ok, it's definitely not what you think!" she exclaimed at my expression, still holding theblankets against her naked body.

**I promise next chapter is going to be longer! sorry, i didn't want to make you wait any longer... so you wouldn't forget that this story actually exist. **

**so, reviews are welcome, you know tha, don't you?**

**Love u for reading me!**

**I'll try to update as soon as posible. **

**Love, **

**-M  
**


	8. realizing it

**Finally! this is the last chapter before the last chapter before the final chapter. This story will still have two more other chapters but then that's it!**

**It cost me alot but it's finally here! i'll try to update fight against irresistible as soon as posible and then my other too stories so I don't make it too long before ch. 9 is ready.**

**i really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**disclaimer: i only own my imagination**

**Enjoy!**

"Matt? Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were, you know…" he said entering their hotel room. But there was no Matt or Mimi in there. He heard the water from the shower and walked to the bathrooms door. He waited until the shower was off to enter. He knew his friend well enough and every time he took a shower he didn't pay attention to anything but the shower or the girl he was with. He got in and the curtains of the shower got open. It took him like three seconds realized that the one in the shower was no Matt but Mimi.

"GET OUT!!!" she shouted with all the air she had in her lungs and started to throw him everything she could take from the bathroom. "Get out, get out, get out, get out!!!" she yelled at him every time she threw him something.

"Ouch!" he cried out after the bottle of shampoo, his bottle of after shave and the one of liquid soap hit him in different parts of his well formed body. "I'm out, I'm out!" he started yelling while running through the principal door. He got out the room and shut the door behind his back.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked him surprised.

"What's wrong? Ehh... No nothing! Have fun with you girlfriend!" he said and run away. "Don't forget i'll be on the boat waiting for you to keep the investigation going before the party!" he said before dissapearing at the corner.

"I know that..." he said openning the door. The soap ended up on his face and Mimi started screaming away. "Mimi it's me!" he yelled up. She stared at him in shock and then looked at the floor.

"I'm so sorry" she blushed.

* * *

I tried not to blush. I tried my best but it was impossible. After what happened this morning and what just happened, it was too embarrased to joked about it or act just normal.

"Tai got into the bathroom when I was getting out of the shower. I freak out and started throwing him stuff. It was no my intention to hit you with the soap!" i explained to him. I looked down again. I acted so stupidly, got it was really embarrasing.

* * *

I walked to her. "Don't worry, it's nothing but I must admit you have a hell of a pointing" she smiled at me. I couldn't help it but kissed her once again but softly this time. It last less than 10 seconds. She kept her eyes closed a while longerbut then opened them and saw a particular glow in her eyes. What was that?

"I gotta go to the boat with Tai to finished with the investigation today if we can. Do you want to come?"

* * *

I give it a thought. I could go with him and Tai but this thing i have been developing for him... i didn't know what it was. I had to find out before this thing grew stronger. Funny, such a rare feeling. What could it be?

"Sorry but i'll rather stay here and do girl stuffs before you guys come back" I lied, well, part of it was a lie, I didn't want to spend the whole day with remembering of what happened that morning but spending the day with Matt in the boat was fun, even the lots of hours they must wait until the lionfish appeared.

"Ok, then we will be back after lunch most probably between 4 or 5 but I'll try to finish earlier so we can still enjoy come drinks before the party together" he stepped forward and kissed my lips again. A wave of a warm sensation rushed through my body. My heart jumped and twisted. My knees trembled and I let myself relax and got lost in his lips.

* * *

"Ok, so what's going on between you two?" Sora asked me. I looked at her and blushed.

"Between who?" I tried to avoid her question but I knew her and I knew I was trying to avoid it.

"You know what I'm talking about, you and Matt? You told me you weren't ready for love and shit like that, then you also told me you don't wanted to kiss some guy you don't care about but you kiss him" I looked away. She was right, Sora was always right. "So what's going on?"

"I-I…"

"Oh, C'mon! How was it? I mean you have to tell me eventually how much of a great kisser he is!"

"Sora I can't believe you! Are you serious? It was so embarrassing and I feel pretty upset with that whole situation and the only thing you care about is to know how much of a great kisser Matt is?"

"He is that great ha?"

"Yeah… but that's not the point!"

"It is indeed"

After a pretty exciting and embarrassing morning Sora and Mimi were talking about it during lunch. Mimi refused completely on having lunch with Matt ant Tai after what happened. They didn't argue about it and went to work.

"What?"

"Think dear, why do you think you kissed him? And second, why did he kiss you back?"

"I fact, he kissed me, and I kissed him back"

"It doesn't matter. The point is that you kissed him back with passion and desire"

"And that means something I mean I hit him with the soap that should probably don't matter anymore?" Mimi was clueless. She didn't understand Sora's point. You could say that Mimi have never ever been in this situation before, not even with Michael. Obviously they make out and have sex while they were together but kissing Michael was nothing like kissing Matt.

"If it was me, I would say I just felt like doing it. But like you are not me and knowing that you haven't done that in a long time…" Sora made a paused. Her eyes wide open after a few seconds of thinking and she stared at Mimi amazed by her realization.

"What?" Mimi asked intrigued.

"Did you felt like millions of butterflies dancing around in your stomach?"

"What have butterflies to do with this?"

"Did you or did you not?" Sora commanded an answer.

"Well, maybe…define dancing" Mimi said more than asking. She could felt herself blushing. She knew Sora was right. She did felt something rare, it could have been butterflies. She felt her heart melt, lips and entire body. She also felt her knees trembling.

"OH MY GOD!" Sora exclaimed smiling brightly.

"What?" Mimi asked confused. Sora cut her trail of thoughts.

"You are falling for him"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Mimi a bit horrified.

"That's great!" Sora was way too happy to notice Mimi's expression. "You have to—Mimi? Are you feeling alright?" Mimi's face has lost its color and it seems she was going to faint sometime soon.

"I think… I think I'm gonna throw up"

* * *

"Ok, let me understand this. You slept with her without actually sleeping with her?" Tai looked at his best friend. He was staring at his feet sitting on a bench.

"Yes. It's not so hard to understand" Matt said frustrated. This whole situation was killing him softly. He was use to one-stand-nights or just a good make out session without really knowing the girl, he had never care about that before but now… it was different. He has not plan this, he in fact has know Mimi better in this last week than any other friend –but Tai- and the matter was that she was already her friend. He never ever kisses friends. It's like against his personal code. But he had breaks his own rules. 1) Never kiss a friend. 2) If you kiss a girl don't regret it or feel bad about it. 3) Don't give the situation much thought 4) Do not care about her that much.

And there were more.

For Matt it has been always a game. He had his own rules. He knew perfectly how to play it. Even Brianna was just another game. He never cared about her, he never really like her. He was not in love with her but she didn't seem to realize it. But Matt was too lazy to tell her and break up with her for the very beginning. And when he told her, she seemed not to really understand him. But he really didn't care about it. He was concentrate in Mimi now. For the first time he did care about the girl. It was strange and stupid. He felt like a silly teenager again. He was bordering 26 and he felt like a 13 year-old-kiddo, not knowing what to do or how to react. She was his friend. And he had developed a strange feeling for her. Something he has never experiment before. Something that was pretty new for him. Now sitting on the boat staring at his feet waiting for the damn lion fish he was realizing things that he would never believe he could feel.

"This is not normal. I mean, I knew she was not trying to seduce you but I thought she would try it eventually. And you, I thought you would do something more than just lay next to her. It's like I thought you were repeating the stuff you did the day before when I walked in."

"No, Tai. We weren't repeating anything. We did nothing, we just sleep. But I can`t tell what happened this morning. She was just there, sitting doing nothing else but humming a song. Then she looked at me…"

"And she was the gorgeous Greek goddess you never thought you would be able to fine here on earth?" Matt suddenly looked up worriedly.

"Yeah, something like that but at the same time it was different. I mean there was something else there because after you got in and were attacked by the million of things she threw at you I kissed her twice. But really kissed her not just because I had too or because it was the right thing to do in that moment but because I wanted to, because I needed to feel her kisses again." Tai frowned not knowing what he meant by that.

"What are you saying?" he asked. How could I explain it to him?

"Ok, maybe this will sound strange and you might not understand it but me nether. I-I think, I feel that I'm falling in love with her"

"Are you serious?" Tai asked me after a while in silence. "I mean, think about Brianna, you are not the type of guy who fall in love"

"Yeah I know but that's exactly the reason I'm telling you this"

* * *

"C`Mon hurry, we are late!" Sora was waiting for Mimi to dress up. Tonight was going to be a beach party and they were supposed to go. There was free licour so there was no way Sora was going to miss it.

"I think I won't go" Said Mimi getting out of the bathroom roped in a white towel. Her hair soaked falling over her back. "Go, have fun with Tai. I'll read a book here and go to bed early"

"Are you kidding me?" Sora asked Mimi. She just gave her an innocent look. "You are coming with me. I'll have fun with Tai and you are going to have fun with Mat"

"No! I mean, I—"

"You mean nothing. Dear I know you are scared but this is great. Matt is great for you right now. You don't have to marry him just let this be how is supposed to"

"I don't know. I mean this morning everything was nice, embarrisng because of Tai but everything felt right but now I'm really confused"

"Ok, listen. You get dress, we go to the party, we dance and if you wanna go back to the hotel you go back but you have to be come with me! That's why I invited you, so we could spend some time together!"

"Your idea of us spending time together is throwing me out of my own hotel room and having sex with Tai at every single minute of the day?"

"You are with me now, aren't you?"

"Yes but—"

"But you are going to come with me to that party to spend time with me before Tai comes and we headed to another place"

"You are crazy"

"And you love me. So get dress now!"

**Finished! so please review and be nice! this is almost ending!**

**sorry again it took me sooo long. thanx for still reading this!**

**love,**

**-M**

**NEXT ON ........Runaway**

"I... I haven't feel like this ever" I told her. She smiled. I could tell she was nervous but I was too. This was real, I mean I was finally saying it to her. [...]"What i'm trying to say is that I--" but I was cut off. I couldn't believe this was actually happen. This, of all, couldn't just be true.


	9. the party isn't over yet

**after the longest time ever, i'm back. i'm so sorry if it took me so long but i was blocked with this story! i hope you like this chapter! i did. :)**

**i own the plot... nothing else!**

**i'm really happy i finished this chapter! i'll try to update faster next time.**

**-ENJOY-  
**

"You look terrific" he whispered in her ear.

"Hey you scared me!" he smiled at her and she kissed him. "Don't do that again" she pecked his nose and then looked up at Mimi. "Where's Matt?"

"He said he was going to catch up later, he had something to deal with" he looked at Mimi and then added "but don't worry I think he won't take much longer"

Mimi stared at her almost empty Margarita. She wasn't disappointed Matt wasn't there yet. No. She didn't even want to see him tonight. She was too embarrassed because of what happened that morning. Or at least she needed to believe that. But there was anyway something more. In some sort of way she liked it. She like the moment they kissed, the way he looked at her, the way he touched her. She was not used to it but she had like it so much, she just wanted to see him again.

"Yeah"

But now, she was just sitting there alone talking to nobody staring at Sora and Tai danced. Who the hell did she think she was kidding? She was totally disappointed. Tai was there. Matt was supposed to be there too. He told her he was going to be there at four o 'clock and now, at seven, not even Tai knew where he was. He was not working, that was pretty obvious. So where was he?

"Maybe you should dance with her" Sora told Tai.

"Maybe we should stop dancing and sit down with her" Tail told Sora.

"I don't know… I mean… Matt is supposed to be here now, so they could make out and have a good time but he's not. Mimi is alone, kind of embarrassed because of this morning. I bet she wants him to be here right now with her even though she said she doesn't."

"I don't understand Matt either. Just this afternoon in the boat he told me he was falling in love with her and now he is taking the time of the world to show up."

"He is in love with Mimi?"

"Yeah that's just what I said."

"I was talking with Mimi about Matt and I realized she had fallen for him too. She is denying it but I soon or later she is going to accept it" Sora lay her head on his shoulder "But i'm afraid things can get out of controll"

* * *

"Sora?" Mimi was standing next to the dancing couple. "I'm heading back to the hotel room"

"But mimi"

"I'm fine. I'll order something to eat and finish my book, ok? Have fun" she smile sweetly at them and dissapeared through the people.

* * *

There was something that was bothering her badly. She felt weird. Why? Matt didn't show up big deal. It's not like he was her boyfriend or something. They just kissed one time. One really great time but it meant nothing. They just met a week ago; just a week. It wasn't a lifetime or long enough to develop some sort of special feeling for someone. And certainly she was making a big deal from nothing. If he hasn't showed up it was for a reason. It could mean that it meant nothing for him about that morning. It meant nothing for her too, just filled her head with strange thoughts and uncomfortable feelings. But again, why the feelings, if it meant nothing?

All the thought and the drinks gave her a headache. She sat down at the pool, her feet getting softly into the water. She rested her back on the ground, the feet still in the water and stare at the stars. It looked beautiful. She forgot for a minute everything about today and her problems. Someone sat next to her and did the same.

"I'm sorry" Matt said softly. Mimi didn't look at him, instead she just replied.

"Don't be" she was surprised he showed up. she was already convinced he woulnd't and suddenly her heart skipped a the sound of his voice.

"I left you waiting for hours… I've never left a girl waiting before. I'm really sorry"

"Maybe it's because I'm not a girl, I'm a friend." She said not pissed but calm. Matt tried to reply but she shushed him. "There's a cat" she did not want to feel confused again. Her heart skipped for him but the way he acted made it all clear, he did not feel a thing for her. so she decided to stop feeling.

"Where?" he looked around but Mimi's soft giggled made him stare at her.

"I mean there" she pointed to the stars. "See?"

He realized she wasn't upset. He stared at the stars and recognized the cat. "Yes, I see it"

"It's so beautiful" Mimi whispered. Matt looked at her. Gorgeous was the right adjective to describe her. He saw her blush lightly and wondered if he actually said it instead of thinking it.

She sat up looked straight into the water. He swore he made her feel nervous. And he liked it. It felt nice and just right. The way she was when they were together, the way she giggled, the look on her eyes; everything felt right.

He was not used to this. Usually he did not feel this way with any girl he had kiss before or slept with. Not that he was planning on sleeping with Mimi, they were friends but still they had this thing. This strange thing that made him relaxes. He cared. He did not for so many girls he dated but he cares for her. Maybe it was because they were friends. Again the friend card but still what if… there were too many ifs.

* * *

"I´m not pretty sure but I spy once and almost killed me. She has a very precisely pointing. And there are stones near the pool, so I have my reasons to think that this isn't a good idea" Tai complained. But still Sora put her hand over his mouth shutting him up, and with the other pulled him down to the bushes so no Mimi or Matt would realize they were been follow.

"Just shut up and look" Sora commanded. They were talking. Sora recognized the blushing on her cheeks and saw Matt took her hand in his. He stood up and helped her. Sora frowned and Tai smiled brightly.

"Wow, I can't believe he is undressing her"

"Shut" she commanded as her jaw dropped to the floor. Matt was pulling Mimi's dress over her head. They saw the silk fall to the ground while Mimi's hands were on his shirt, undressing him as well.

"Look at _that_ body" he pointed at Mimi's. Sora jerked and hit him on the head with her purse. "What! She has a hell of a body!" he said after admiring the matching black underwear. Her little bra covered all that needed to be cover but also exposed the curves, the softness and the volume of her size; and her panties were pretty short but not that short... hell, it looked so hot on her.

* * *

"Play along" Matt whispered to Mimi. She blushed hard. She was so not used to this.

"I… I can't!" she said looking away. Something was fooling around and playing Sora and Tai a joke would be hilarious but this had gone too far. They stood half naked in front of the swimming pool in the open air taking the risk that someone, besides Tai and Sora, could see them.

"Just for a few seconds… Sora will freak out" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer.

"She definitely won't" she said deciding what to do, how to play along. Then she wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. He blinked twice. Then she teased him, laying butterflies kisses traveling from his cheek down his neck. For a second she felt his body tense. He knew this was his brilliant idea but somehow he would prefer that they weren't there and that Sora and Tai weren't just about to jump from the bushes all freaked out and that interrupted this moment.

"TACHIKAWA!" instantly they broke apart as if some angry teacher found the student doing something wrong. Somehow this felt so right. "What _do you think you are doing? This is wrong!" Sora yelled angrily standing up from the bushes._

"Sora? What are you doing there?" Matt asked noticing Mimi moving behind him covering her nudity.

Sora blushed and Tai laughed softly. She hit him again with her purse. "Stop it?" she said a bit irritated. "And you" she said walking up to Mimi and Matt. "Someone could have seen you two!" she yelled. Matt and Mimi laughed at her.

"Like you and Tai?" he asked.

"Listen to me blondie" Sora said pissed. "It's great you want to _do_ her, I want you to _have _her but for god sake control yourself!"

"I know he can but I'm not sure I will" Mimi said teasingly as she took her best friend by her arm and pulled her strongly. Sora lost balance and before realizing she was heading the pool.

* * *

"I can't believe we do that! It's hilarious!"Mimi was still laughing. She was wet and half naked with her dress on her right hand waiting for matt to open the hotel room door. Sora was still swimming all dressed up in the pool with tai. Well it was not sure if they were still dress but who cared? That's what happened when they spy on them.

Matt offered her a towel, so she could get dry and get dressed before she got ill. Sora had their key and she wasn't willing to approach to the lobby and asked for another one half naked. That was also the reason they sneaked into the hotel and also she didn't want to ruin her dress neither.

"Here" he handed her a towel and she started to dry herself. He did not mean to stare but did it anyway. She was so beautiful. She kept talking about how amazing it had been the idea of throwing his friends to the pool. Her sweet voice filled his ears and suddenly he was lost again like that time that morning when she sat on his bed.

He wanted her again so badly, again he felt like he needed her.

She thanked him again after dressing up and looked up as he took a step closer. Their eyes locked. She could feel the desire through his eyes. She blushed and looked away. He shook his head and returned to normal. He opened the door for her as she walked out before it was too late but then she turned around for a second to ask him something. But he kissed her instead of letting her speak. He forgot everything about being friends. Everything about his rules and also that this was so wrong in so many ways.

She kissed him back the second after. She wanted him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her closer and with her foot, she closed the door behind her.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW.. finally they gave in and Tai and Sora are too busy to interruped. i hoped you enjoy this as much i did writing it.**

**i hope also a review will appear soon on my email or i will take a long time to update. **

**please read and review! its the double pack!**

**i'll try to write finished sometime soon the next chapter but as i said.. reviews will maybe accelerate things... hopefully i'll hear something from you! thanks for reading this! i means a lot for me!**

**with lots of love,**

**-M**

**ps: i never forget a story of mines... sometimes i get blocked. :) but still updated... soon or later...  
**


	10. ocean blue pearl

**It feels like ages since i last updated this story! i finally found the inspiration to keep this story going. there are only two chapters left... or is it just one? i can't really tell..**

**but in the meanwhile... Enjoy this! it's written with so much love that i seriously couldn't help it.**

**Warning: you might melt :)**

**i really hope you like this.**

**-ENJOY-**

"G'morning" he said with a bright smile on his gorgeous face as she could see as she opened her eyes slowly. It was early in the morning and the memories of the night were still fresh in the air. She smiled sleepily as she greeted him too. She kissed him lightly on the lips as she cuddled between his strong arms.

She felt safe. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she had no worry in the world. At least while she was in his arms. "Morning" she whispered softly. I was real. It had happened. And the only thing she could think about was how great it was. It is. His holds tighten a little as his head rested on her hair. She smelled so good.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her. She nodded softly after looking up at him. "Want to go grab some breakfast or room service?" suddenly her eyes darkened with, what was it, desire? She moved her face closer to his and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. So, without thinking he kissed her back. And the kiss grew with desire and passion and something else the couple could not put their finger on. She rolled over him. She had the power now. They broke the kiss to take a deep breath. "Room service it is" he whispered before pulling her back and kissing her deeply.

* * *

"I was thinking…" Sora rolled over the bed. Tai was barely awake. But still he tried his best to pay her full attention to her."Maybe when this is over we could see each other once in a while in the city" Tai stretched his arms and opened his eyes slowly.

"That would be nice" he said pulling her closer. "But right now, I'm thinking about something that would be nicer" he said while kissing her shoulder and way up her neck.

* * *

The day had been beautiful. They did not leave the room. Sora and Tai hadn't bothered them in more than 16 hours, so there was peace.

"I feel like the laziest person in the world." Mimi said stretching her arms and changing her position grabbing the blankets to cover her exposed skin from the cold breeze that was entering the room through a half opened window.

"Being lazy is good once in a while." He said kissing the top of her head before sitting up on the bed.

"I know but we have spent the whole day in bed doing absolutely nothing…" she said carefree. She was happy right now. Nothing else matter. She lay on her side looking at Matt's torso in front of her.

"Absolutely nothing?" he asked her suddenly turning his body to face her and moved closer. "And what do you call this, miss?" he said pulling her against his chest and kissing her senseless.

"Mmm…" she moaned against his lips. He smiled against her lips and broke the kiss after moving above her. He lay over her and rested his head on her chest for a while. He felt her giggle silently. Her chest was moving along and he could feel his head trembling a little. It was not longer when he started move a finger over her arm caressing her slowly. She started laughing as he did the same on one of the sides of her belly. "Stop! Hahaha… seriously! ...I can't…breathe! Hahahaa…!"

She kept laughing for a while when he did stop. He just smiled at her brightly. He rested both hands on her bare chest and his chin over them. He looked at her and then she looked back at him. "Here" he said handing her a little paper ball. She looked at him surprised.

"What is this?" she looked at the ball.

"A paper ball" he replied smiling. He rolled off of her and rested his head on his pillow.

"I can see that, why are you giving me a paper ball? The bin is on your side of the room" she explained her point of view.

"I don't think you would want to throw it away"

"Why?"

"Because of what is inside of it" he pointed out. She hold on the paper ball tighter and felt something hard inside. It was round. She slowly started to unwrapped the paper. She realized when it was only on layer of paper left that it was a little ball. She pulled the papar away and the little ball rolled over the sheets out of her hand. Automatically she grab the little ball and notice it had a delicate chain.

She felt the silver under her fingers and hold on the chain lifting the necklace up in the air. She gasped and her free hand flew directly to cover her mouth. It was a pearl; a deep ocean blue pearl.

She looked at him in disbelieve.

"I'm glad you like it"

"You… but… I… what… how… why?" was all she could say. Her mouth hung open afterwards. He took the necklace from her hand and managed to lock it around her neck.

"I'm sorry I was late yesterday. I couldn't find a nice chain for the pearl." She looked down at the pearl. "The machine finally detected the lion fish and I had to set a new detector on it. So I dove into the water and then—"He was cut off by her lips crashing against his. "I found it" he kissed her back. "I thought you would like it" he added against her lips.

"I love it" she said softly before deepened the kiss. "It's so beautiful" she said when she broke up the kiss to let some air inside their system.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered running his fingers through her hair and bringing her as close as possible against his chest.

Maybe it was that she got caught in the moment or maybe it was the heat of the kisses or maybe the way things were heading to but it felt so right that the second the words escape her lips, she wasn't really thinking just feeling.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips and two seconds later both of them stopped instantly.

**it's a bit short but it's lovely isn't it? huhuhuu... what is Matt going to say to her?**

**tell me what you think!** review review**! and maybe the next chapter will we up really soon! depends on my mood... so..**

**love,**

**-M  
**


End file.
